Mysterious Scars
by YoungJapaneseWriter
Summary: A girl that has gone to Ouran since her first year, has never made herself shine or even noticable, but in her final year the Host Club stumbles upon her actions. Her dark secrets, her scars, and her past remained a secret but how long will that last with the club getting curious. Will she ever be able to trust him or at the very least be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Everyday was the same for me.

Go to school, go to work, and go home to an empty house.

That has been my life since I turned the age of 16. I am now currently 17 and in a few days I would be a legal adult, yet no one to celebrate it with. Maybe I should get a dog or a cat...ya that'll end well.

Everyday I try to be normal and socialize, and that works with a few people, but I think a lot of people see through my mask. I'm sad and lonely. That's the basics, everyday I am sad and lonely, but I have to put on a happy face and push through. It was my last year at Ouran Acadamy and I'll be damned to let them beat me. Everyday to blend in I straighten my dyed brown hair and put in dark brown contacts to hide my... abnormality.

Walking into class 3-A I kept my head level and made eye contact with some people and nodded my head. Truthfully no matter how many times I do this a day I am still shaking inside and out. People scare the shit out of me. People are mysterious and hurtful beings. All they do is hurt each other. They get pleasure out of it. I shook my head of the dreadful thoughts and sat in my seat, right back corner, right next to the window. Classic right?

"Nice to see you back Ms. Song." Mr. Harrison said smiling down at me and walked away a second later.

Yesterday I had to stay home. Eric, my now ex-boyfriend had stopped by right before I was going to leave for school, and he broke up with me because he found another girl. I wasn't sad or anything, I was actually relieved, but that was before he decided to beat me to a pulp, and so since it took me a long while to get up after that I just didn't come to school. Most everyone didn't notice that I was missing.

My name is Lya (Lie-uh) but my last name is not Song. I got the name Song from one of my favorite shows, but since I moved here I can only watch it on my computer. Doctor Who. My actual last name is McSweeny. I had just found that out when I turned 14 and I moved into my grandparents home. At 16 I moved out because I didn't want to cause them trouble. They were the first people who hadn't hit me at all. On the contrary, my grandfather is strong and brave and very kind to me, it's the same with my grandmother. My grandfather is a very amazing man though, him, his father, his father, and maybe even my father are all swindlers (Sweeny Swindler lol). He wants me to become the first woman in the family to become a thief. I don't think I could do that though, I am not really a bad person.

I stared out the window and saw the bright blue sky smiling back at me. I loved when it was warm out. I heard a bag drop on the desk next to me. Without looking up I knew who it was without looking up because we sat by each other ever since I came here in my first year. Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin, Mitsukini Haninozuka, sat in front of him, still a little tired from just waking up. They were an odd couple, cousins but looked nothing alike, complete opposites, yet best friends. Very strange.

As the day flew by I continuously stared out the window and listened to my music. I could never focus in class no matter how hard I tried. I was just so sore if I tried to concentrate on work I would feel something start to hurt, or because I grabbed the wrong contacts, so everything is blurry. This day just gets better and better. With the last class of the day out of the way, the teachers had just given up like every other day. I mean who is gonna want to learn the last half an hour of the day, besides me. Call me weird but I actually like learning new things, history or science, math or literature, everything is a new thing to learn.

All the girls surrounded the Host Club boys and the other boys fit into their little circle by themselves. Then there's me. Alone. Great. Man I am so depressing, no wonder no one wants to be around me. I really need a pet or a friend, again. Hearing all their gaggling and swooning kinda made me a little wary, so I scooted my desk more toward the window.

"Song-san?" A child-like voice questioned.

I looked over at the desk and saw Haninozuka-kun looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. Such wonder and purity in a guy that is older than me, I lost that at a young age. I knew what was coming, he asked it everyday.

"Are you coming to the Host Club today?" Haninozuka-san asked gently.

The fake smile never left my face as I repeated what I said each day I asked. I had it memorized.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but today I have stuff to do." I tried to sound appologetic, but I think I failed.

His face dropped and he nodded his head and turned away, like everyday. Like everyday a little pang went through my heart. Guilt. Was I a bad person? So what if I didn't want to get hurt? So what if I can'tbe truely happy?

I can't be hurt..


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry its been so long guys. I am getting ready for college and trying to catch up on my work!)**

**Chapter Two:**

She breathed softly and let the bow go, watching until it hit the mark. The satisfaction she felt pulsated through her, until it reached the core of her heart. To her this was a good way to relax from trying to be normal, well like the others at least. Being like the others is harder than it looks, you actually have to care about drama and hair and boys and make up and everything but school. Lya would rather be watching Doctor Who, reading, archery, or music. She like things most girls don't, that's just who she is.

Outside of the room two Host Club members were walking past, when they noticed the light coming from the giant room.

"Tamaki, the club for archery is not open today, correct?" Kyoya asked quietly, stepping closer to the door.

"No, if I remember right, they only have the club on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. No one is usually allowed in the clubs room without the captain or special permission." Tamaki replied and moved to the door with Kyoya.

Slowly and quietly they opened the door to see one person standing in the middle of the room, music played in the back round as they watched her for a moment. She had straight brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, she didn't wear the uniform. Only black yoga pants and and a yellow long sleeved shirt, no shoes. She seemed so...peaceful.

"Excuse me, Princess?" Tamaki asked loudly.

The girl spun toward them, bow and arrow still in hand. Her eyes were wild and she looked like she was terrified. Tamaki and Kyoya took a step back in response to being feeling threatened by the arrow. Slowly she put the arrow in the quiver on her back with the other arrows, and slowly put the bow in the left hand. Her eyes didn't hold that wild look anymore, just that terrified look that looked like a trapped animal. She stepped back as they did and looked for a way out.

"Do you have special permission from the captain or the principal to be in here?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

She looked down and shook her head no. She couldn't believe that she had gotten caught, she was always so careful. She never wanted to be found out.

"Lya Song, living with her adopted grandparents, Micheal and Erin McSweeny, head founders of ScSweeny weaponry, top three in the world. 17 years of age, brown hair and brown eyes, and about 5 foot one inch in height. Nothing else.

Lya smiled inwardly, knowing that the whole thing was a lie, except the height and the McSweeny name. Her grandfather was a genius for having his best friend teach her the basics of hacking, it really did come in handy when you wanted to keep things from people. She would have thought Ootori-san would have spotted something off becuase she didn't think she covered my tracks all that well.

"Ms. Song I suggest you leave this room now before I call the captain and the principal and tell them what has been happening. We will also be keeping a watch on the room when the club is not here. Next time I will not be so soft on you. Do you understand what I am saying?" Kyoya stated coldly.

Lya flinched, it may have not been that cold. Normal people would have just laughed it off or ignored it, it wasn't to harsh, but to her any threat of being cold is a threat of being hit. Kyoya and Tamaki saw this action, Kyoya just raised his eyebrow and Tamaki looked on with concern. No one ever flinched at that.

"Are you alright princess?" Tamaki asked stepping toward her again.

Once again she flinched. She did the only thing she knew and felt her training kick in. She grabbed her bags calmly and ran toward Tamaki and flipped over him and ran out the door and never stopped until she got ther car. The two second years stood there for a moment when Kyoya turned but stopped when the target caught his eye. An arrow, set straight in the center of the target. Bulls Eye.

"What a very odd girl..." Kyoya stated and walked a way.

...

Lya knew what was coming as she stepped into her grandparents house, what always happened when they weren't home and someone stepped in. Traps.

Taking the first step through the thresh hold she ducked her head as shurikens flew over her head and into the wall that had many previous holes from the same shuirikens. Smiling slightly, she jumped and flipped over a dummy that had a sword pointed her. She turned and kicked the sword from the hand. Grabbing the sword she flew through the home quickly and quietly dodging the traps. Dropping spike filled panels, throwing stars, knives, more dummies, robot attack dogs, and finally ninjas. Yes he hires real life ninjas, you'd think they would go easy on me since I see them everyday, but no.

"You did well once again today, you seem a little slower than usual, are you feeling alright, young mistress?" Jun asked.

There was six of them sitting around the table that could fit about ten. The kitchen was modern, stainless steel everything, blue tiled flooring and a light blue wallpaper. If she knew how to cook she would fall in love with this kitchen. Lya made tea for the boys as they caught their breath. Normally she would have had them down on the ground earlier but she guessed what happend messed up her mojo.

"I told you not to call me young mistress, it's Lya. It's just been a long day. I got caught in the Archery club room, by a different club. It wouldn't bother me so much but it's the fact I got caught. It's like you guys being defeated by an old woman. It's absolutly stupid and amuture. It should never happen." She flopped down on her seat.

"It will be alright Mis- I mean Lya-chan, I bet by tomorrow they will totally forget about today."Jun said patting her back.

Lya smiled warmly at him and stood. Time to go home for an hour, then work. Lovely.

As she walked out thedoor and got into her car, she never noticed the people in bushes looking at her in curiousity, never knowing they would follow herfor the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. It means a lot. I tried to get this out as soon as I could and hopefullyI can work on the next chapter tomorrow and get another out by this week. If not I am so sorry a head of time.)**

**Chapter Three:**

The next day Lya drove to school in her old, slightly beat up, black '99 Chevy Blazer Zr2. Her music blasted until her eardrums were ringing and her senses were coming back to her. She didn't sleep a wink last night, she got home about midnight, after work, and went straight to bed or tried to anyway. Doubts spread through her mind like a wild-fire in a dry forest.

How could she get caught?  
How could she be so unguarded?  
Why did she have to deal with this damnable fear of people?

Of course she knew the answer to the last question, that was simple. With what she had been through, anyone would be scared. At least that was what she told herself every time she thought about her past. Anyway, she tossed and turned all last night, hoping at some point she could drift off into a dreamless slumber, but that never came to be.

She drove quickly through the back roads of the streets, evading all cops and any signs of people. She drove 20 miles over the speed limit, that way she could sleep a little more, usually, and still get to school on time. The place she lived was out in the country with neighbors that were over a mile a way except for the factory in front of her house, which she loved, and a big yard. She always practiced when she got home for about half an hour, worked on her factory work and then went to her second job. She doesn't get many days off but she never complains because she is optimistic about the future and that one day it will get better, at some point. She helps the factory worker who pays her less than minimum wage because in all reality he can't afford her help, but she helps him out so much more than the other workers he feels the need to pay her somethings.

His daughter used to live in the house that she does now, but the daughter, Cindy, died of cancer in her mid 30's. She had fed stray animals when she was alive, and to this day Lya does the same thing, filling up the bowls of food and water for the dogs, cats, foxes, hell anything that came across her yard. It was like a sanctuary for the animals. The food and water were under a tarp strung up on four 6 foot wooden blocks that leaned against the house. Not that it needed to be, the boards were cemented into the ground.

No matter what façade she had on her face: cold, scared, emotions in general, she always loved the animals, even if they didn't love her.

She got out of the car once she reached the school, turned off the car, and locked the car. Last night she was a little uneasy before she went to work, she felt as if someone was following her AND watching her. When she got home she grabbed her 9 millimeter weapon, strapped on her leg holster, and felt safe for the rest of the night. Lya usually never resorted to her gun, her grandfather had given it to her and made her take a corse, just in case. Lya never fought professionally, she could take down someone who didn't practice or a beginner in the martial arts. Other than that she was hopeless.

Her shy demeanor did not change for the rest of the day, classes went by, people ignored her, and the teacher never called on her. She did all her assignments as required, she didn't raise her hand, nor did she bring any attention to herself. Just like normal.

That was until she was about to leave.

It was simple. All Lya had to do was leave the class, get to her car, pick up parts from the factory, go home, work, go to her second job, then sleep. Then she was stopped by two people. Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukini Haninozuka. They stood in front of her as they said goodbye to their fans promising to see them tomorrow, it seemed they had no club today. She waited patiently for the boys scooted over for her to move around them, but they never did. Once everyone left but the three students, the two cousins finally turned toward her.

"Song-chan. Kyo-kun wants to talk to you." The older, but smaller Haninozuka-san said cutely.

"Sorry. I can't I promised my grandfather that I would run some errands for him today, and I have chores and homework. He should really be coming to find me anyway, it's just rude to have messengers." SHe said offhandedly.

The same excuses every time some one wanted to hang out. They finally stopped asking. But they could never know, know her lies and secrets, her mysterious past. She knew that no person would ever understand what she knew now about the world, knew the horrors that all people held. They could never handle it. She barely could.

People, all people, held secrets about themselves that they don't want the world to know: Adulterer, Alcoholic, Drug Abuser, Abuser, Workaholic, and so on. The list goes on. People lie so people don't find out about themselves, so they don't let people see themselves for who they really are. Evil. All people are and that will forever be how Lya seems them.

That is, before she befriends the Host Club. But right now that seems like the most impossible idea right now. Having friends.

"How proposterous." Lya said and walked outsideto her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Days had passes, almost a week, before Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san gave up on asking me if I would come with them to talk to the two second years. Once in a while I would see the younger, but taller, cousin look my way in pure curiosity. Not sure why, just did. I would just act like I didn't know what was going on.

Slowly classs drowned on like always, I stared out the window and doodled (I can't draw worth crap) and listened to music. I really have no patience for the people in this class, all the kids do is laugh and talk, or the ones who do ask questions are complete and udder morons. It takes them longer to understand it than a turtle. Though to me that was almost all people. People annoy me. Can you tell?

A few moments after that thought, the two second years, Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Souh, walked in with their heads held high and acted like they ran the place. Pompous Assholes. They walked up to the teacher and talked for a moment. I put my head down before they turned around, I hoped, prayed, as hard as I could that they were looking for their club mates.

"Mr. Haninozuka, Mr. Morinozuka, and Ms. Song. You may leave" The teacher said in a monotone voice.

Oh that's great, ya they got the clubmates but you couldn't forget me? Ya thanks.

I made no move to get up, I knew eventually they would drag me with them for some ungodly reason. Stupid. Then suddenly I felt myself leaving my chair, for a few moments I paniced and hypervenalated a little, but it passed without making me make a scene. By then we were out the door and halfway down the hall. Footsteps echoed and you could hear the breath of who I am guessing was Morinozuka-san.

"You know, it's rude to avoid people Ms. Song. If that is your real name of course." Kyoya said cooly.

Once again I was absolutly terrified of this man, I don't know what it was about him but whatever it was it made me more scared of people then normal. I was literally trembling at this point and hiding in the giants shirt, which is really hard when your upside down. I knew the two second years were walking in front of us by the sounds of their feet against the ground. The smaller third year was probably walking a little bit in front of his cousin. I don't think the giant could feel me trembling, but that was a good thing. As long as it didn't go into a full blown panic attack I would be fine in a few moments.

"It is also rude not to speak when spoken too. Though it seems you don't talk much at all, no one has heard your voice that they can recall in the last four years let alone two. Do you know rare that is? It seems you are invisible to the classs. Again do you know how rare that is?" Kyoya asked, getting louder and louder.

I trembled more and more, I felt my head spinning, and I started getting nervous. What is he was gonna hit me? Or worse? But we are in school, he wouldn't hurt me in public, would he? Yet you see the teachers who do nothing about the classes, never try to calm them down because their parents are so high up on the pyramid of life. What would stop them from hurting little ol' me? By the end of my thought my eyes were welling up, I had to fight them off, it was rediculous to have a panic attack at a time like this, I had to be strong. They can't know.

We walked for a good ten minutes in silence, never knowing what to say since I refused to talk to any of them. Morinozuka-san sat me down on the couch gently, out of habbit I grabbed a pillow next to me and held it on my lap. Looking up I was surrounded by seven members of the Host Club, all of them I believe. They just all stared at me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't know these people and they were surrounding me and had the potential of hurting me and no one would hear or care. I tried to make myself seem as calm as possible but my teeth were still clenched.

"Uhh guys..?" The girl in the boys clothing said nervously.

She had no adams apple, girlish features, and I think her bandage was unwraping because a little curve of the breast was peaking through, under the shirt.

"Not now Haruhi, Daddy and Mommy are trying to do something." Souh-san said.

"But-" She started but was cut off.

"Not now." He said in his 'This is final' voice.

He suddenly lunged toward me, and unfortunately I flinched backwards into the couch and let out a scream. Damn this fear. I jumped of the back of the couch and backed up from them. I couldn't let them near me, there is no telling what these people will do. I want to come out unscratched by the end of..whatever this is. Kidnapping I guess. I felt like an animal fighting in its last moments of getting killed. Apperently someone told Tamaki that because he had a look of comprehension, and the others looked at him like a moron. I get the feeling that he gets that look a lot.

"I'm sorry Song-senpai, I don't think Tamaki-senpai meant any harm. He doesn't know how to deal with people very well without incident." She said softly, coming closer slowly, but yet without any signs of hesitation in her eyes.

She wasn't scared to be here, with these boys, alone.

"It's alright." I said quietly.

She looked shocked for a moment before smiling and turning back to see if the others had heard me. They were all turned in a circle, plotting something it seemed.

"Ignore them and you should be fine, they are morons, but they are harmless. They couldn't hurt a fly...except themselves, but that's pretty normal." She said and finally stood next to me.

I nodded my head in agreement as I watched them once in a while turn toward us and go back to whispering.

"I gotta go to the market after school, dad works late tonight..." Haruhi-san whispered to herself.

"I can give you a ride, I go the same way, and I have to stop as well, I am out of tea..." I said thinking.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be to much of a bother? I know limos are very limited around the area and I don't really like riding in them." She said looking at me.

"I don't have a limo, I have my own car, so it's no problem at all. I know how limos are and they just annoy me. To ostentatious for me." I said and for the first time in a while, I smiled only slightly.

No one but Haruhi-san saw it though.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I am so so sorry, I will be better next time. Life has just been throwing things in my way to keep me from writing and I know that is no reason. Please forgive me, Please?)**

**Chapter Five:**

One question throughout the drive to the market, and in the market has be: Why? Why did I tell Haruhi Fujioka that? Why would I allow her to come with me, not that I was to stuck up to let her come with me, but I never let anyone into my car except my grandparents. Why was this girl looking so familiar to me? Maybe she reminded me of that girl, oh what was her name...Sarah...Sarah Livingale. That's it! Sarah looked like the rational type like this girl Haruhi, she was smart and blunt. It seems to me that is how Haruhi is to.

I remember that Sarah had talked to me a few times, and even became a friend of mine for a while, until her family had gotten transferred to the United States, so I never saw or spoke to her again. I was hurt but once again it was something to get over. A lot of things are. I would never have given anyone my past, it was to horrible, but one thing is for certain, I really do appreciate what they did to me. They showed me that life was hard and depending on how you responded to life, depended on your existence. I lived because I didn't take it to personally, they would have done that to any person that would have come along.

But would they have survived?

I have saved some of the kid's lives that went there because before they went for them I stepped in and let them get me instead of the innocent. I obviously did something to piss them off but the other kids didn't so I had to save them from their wrath.

"Song-senpai, are you ready?" Haruhi's soft voice asked.

"Ah, yes, sorry," I said and shook my head.

We walked up to the check up line and waited, it wasn't a very long line thankfully. Just when I had gotten my groceries paid for Haruhi had gotten a call and immediatly her face dropped.

"No seriously I will be fine dad, don't worry about me...I know but I don't have many friends that you would approve to stay over." She whispered

She closed her phone after saying goodbye to her father and I could see the sadness fill her eyes.

"Fujioka-san?" I inquired.

"Ah, Song-senpai it's nothing, my father is working tonight so I won't see him." She said smiling

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked, I almost slapped myself when it came out. Why the HELL would I ask a random girl into my house. This really isn't like me at all.

"No, I don't want to impose on you." The small girl wispered

She lookedd like a lost puppy, how could I not say yes to that face! Agh! Fine one night and then this is it, no moresocializing or standing out, I can't be noticed! Not again.

"No it's alright, I have a spare room. No worries." I said, yes it was a little forced and I really did feel bad because I would want to be her friend, but I just can't. She will leave.

We left the grocery store shortly after and drove to her house. We sat in silence, well besides the music playing which was just american country music. It was a comfortable silence, almost calming. When we reached her home, I parked in the parking lot and waited in the car as she ran inside to drop the groceries off and pick up some essentials.

What was wrong with me lately, this girl, she brings out a weaker side of me. A caring side. I can't care about anything right not, not in my last year of school, not when I just got out of the relationship with Eric, still not even healed yet. I need to be more careful. I hate that I have to be careful with her but who knows what will happen when you have people in your life, all it has been for me is pain. No more after today, no more people, no more interactions.

"Song-senpai?" A voice asked out of the blue.

"Oh I'm sorry Ha-Fujioka-san I was just zoning out." I said trying to smile

She nodded her head and closed the passenger door. Then we were out on the road toward my house, my home was out in the woods where there was no one for miles, and I loved it. The farther out we got, the faster I went, don't get me wrong I have gone down these roads hundreds of times. I pushed my car to 65 miles per hour as we wound through the roads, never stopping. The trees swarmed us and with the window down the cool breeze filled the car and felt amazing. Not 10 minutes later we had reached my house and Haruhi was stepping out of my car a bit shaky. My driving wasn't that bad..

"You alright there?" I asked as I stepped around the car, toward her.

"Y-yeah, I am not used to going that fast in a car." She said regaining her senses.

I smiled at the girl and led her inside my home, it wasn't to luxiurious, except the bathroom, but it was still homey. My home. Smiling slightly I opened the door and let her go inside the house first. That night I made dinner and tea, we watched japanese shows and movies, yet I could never name any if you asked me. It was nice, it was like having a friend that I never imagined I would end up having. Looking over at the girl a thought popped into my head, maybe I could have a friend.

_No that is not possible, I am to hurt._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Haruhi:**

When I stepped into the house that night and looked around in awe. I knew the house was not even close to being as big to the houses as the boys. But the home gave off a welcoming feeling, not lonesome like when I was alone in my own home. Just from where I stood, I saw the kitchen dead ahead with no walls to block to it, the living room down three stairs. From the foyer I could see a ladder, in the kitchen, that led to a loft.

"Are you coming in?" Lya asked quietly.

I walked in and took my shoes off as Lya did. Lya led me to the spare room through the hallway before the kitchen. The room was a little bigger than my own at home. It held a queen sized bed,a dresser in the corner and a phone by the bed. Simple.

While I sinished my homework at the table in the living room, I heard Lya making something in the kitchen. Hopefully food. I went back to the homework as music wafted through the room, something called Pandora was playing, I have no idea what it is but it was playing American music. In Ouran they teach us American in our first year, and currently we speak it everyday and almost fluently, for me anyway. So I could basically understand all the words. Slowly, as the time wore on I was almost done with the homework and Lya walking back and forth in the house, to where I have no idea.

_bzzz bzzz bzzz_

My phone? I looked down on the table and saw I was getting a call from Hani-senpai.

"Hani-senpai? Is everything alright," I asked automatically

Lya's head popped around the corner and looking at me in curiosity about who I was talking about. I moved my hand so it was a not so high off the ground to show I meant the shorter host. She nodded her head and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Haru-chan~" He giggled.

"My darling daughter! Where are you?" Tamaki-senpai screamed.

"Haruhi," Kyoya stated.

"_Haruhi_," The twins said together

"Ah," and finally Mori-senpai.

Great all of them were on the phone. Just freaking awesome.

"What do you guys want? I am doing homework." I murmered as I looked at my math work

"I tried calling your home and no one answered and I got worried, where are you," He almost yelled into the phone.

"I am over at Lya-senpai's house. She is letting me stay the night." I stated, but then wanted to smack myself.

"Song-chan~" Hani-senpai sang?

"The Odd Girl." Kyoya stated which caught everyone's attenion.

"Hey Fujioka-chan, Food's ready," Lya stated in the background.

"Alright, I'm coming," I yelled back to her.

"Haruhi, may I speak with Ms. Song please?" Kyoya asked politely, I new it was faked.

I got up from the ground and walked up the three steps. I walked up to Lya and waited for her to look this way while the others were talking on the phone. When Lya looked up I handed her the phone which she took hesitently.

"Yes?" She asked genuinly curious.

After a minute of people speaking she started to look annoyed, understandably.

"We are eating right now and then I have things to do that don't involve you guys. It's a girls night, so unless you guys grow boobs I suggest you don't come near my home tonight, not that you know where it is..Good Bye." She said and hung the phone up.

"I suggest shutting down the phone or they will track you back here," She said handing me my phone.

I did as she permitted and stuck the phone in my back pocket after.

"Wow Senpai I didn't think you had that in you." I said astonished.

I knew my senpai in front of me was terrified of people it wasn't hard to tell when she flips out at those morons. I respected her though to stand up to them.

"You'd be amazed what you are able to say over phone," She said and nervously chuckled.

After the little incident we grabbed our food, frozen meals because apparently she can't cook. We sat in the living room and ate and watched a show called Sherlock on something called Netflix. It was a great show and I was really getting into it. Yet when the clock struck 9 O'clock something started to bother me.

"Where are your guardians?" I asked quietly looking around.

"I don't live with them, I feel like a burden when I stay at their home. So I got my own place, I work hard for my money and to keep them proud. Truth be told, what Kyoya has on that damned computer is almost all a piece of shit. Excuse the language of course. Just don't tell them that," She said winking.

"Why do you tell me these things and open up to me?" That was another thing that bothered me.

"You remind me of two people who were dear to me. You are level headed, blunt, yet kind and patient. Most of all, trustable. I know you won't tell them and I am thankful for that."

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean she was right, I wouldn't tell them where she lived or anything she told me tonight or ever.

"Song-sen-" I started but was cut off.

"I'll make you a deal, you can call me by my name if I am aloud to call you by yours." She said suddenly, looking mischevious.

Why was she never like this outside of her home or with other people? I decided to play along anyway.

"Let me stay here when I want to get away from the club or when my dad doesn't come home at night and we got a deal." I stated.

"You have to cook when your over. Then we have a deal." She said finally.

"_Deal_" They said together.

They shook their hands and soon began the start of a great friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note: _So I just had to say that I want to thank you guys so much for following and favoriting this story, Even posting reviews! I love it so much, It makes my day to come home from school and see that I have emails for this story. It just warms my heart and wants me to think faster to write another chapter and I am sorry for those times that my brain doesn't want to work with me and do it. But thank you for staying with this story. I hope to get the Host club involved with her in the next chapter or the one after that. I love you guys!)_**

**Chapter Seven: Third Person:**

At 6:30 in the morning the shower went on and Lya had stepped in the shower. It was very unusual for her to be up this early but she not gotten a shower last night. Everyday she showers and everyday she puts in the fake brown dye, fake brown contacts. Just to not bring attention to herself. She was a Mutation, Hell she was a mutation of a mutation.

As the water ran down her body, the water around her feet slowly started to turn brown as it did everyday. In the shower almost everyday she felt that she could be herself, but she also felt vulnerable. Music played from her phone on the counter and happily she giggled like a little girl as she did a little twirl. She really did love her hair, it was long, and an odd apple red, and very wavy and curly. That's why she never dyed her hair.

After a few moments she sighed and got out of the shower, time to be her fake self. She never liked it but it had to be done. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around her body. Tried anyway. Unfortunately for her she gets her proportions from her mother's side, so says her grandmother. Small everywhere but the breasts. She absolutely hated them with a passion, she knows she should be grateful, but to her she looks like a freak anime chick (**Lol she is anime anyway**).

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she threw a towel over her head and walked out the small hallway that led to the kitchen/foyer. When she did she thanked the Lord above that she had put her contacts in right before the shower. There standing in the kitchen was Haruhi, making breakfast. Haruhi had heard her arrival and turned around at not hearing her anymore. She thought she saw red poking out from under the towel but saw it better not to say anything. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes, fear of what? Haruhi had no clue. Soon Lya had regained her compose and slipped in her room as Haruhi went back to cooking.

Lya closed her door and leaned against it to catch her breath. How could she forget? Forget even in her own home she had to be careful with some things. Her mutation should never be known to anyone besides her grandparents. People would hurt her again and she knew it. That always happens, and in such a short amount of time with this girl she grew to like her, but it was careless. It wouldn't happen again.

She slipped on her civilian clothes because she would not be going into school today. she had a 12 hour shift at the bar tonight to make up for not coming last night. She slipped on dark wash skinny jeans, a black, grey, and white camo tank top and a black shirt with a Nintendo controller on the front that said ADDICT on the front. Truthfully when she had a friend she loved playing the Nintendo games. She was an addict, and she was proud of that. She threw on a really big, old, hoodie that was given to her and put on some heels (she hated to the ends of the earth but it was requires). Quickly she grabbed the half used fake dye and put a lot of it in her hair. It took 10 minutes but it worked to the point of no redness showing.

She straightened her hair and stepped out of the room looking like she did everyday. Normal.

Her and Haruhi sat down to eat breakfast, neither wanting to say a word and break the comfortable silence that they made. Time seemed to go quicker because by the time they both looked up they had 15 minutes to get to school. It took 25.

"Sorry Haruhi but we are gonna have to be a bit reckless." Lya said winking at the girl as she slid into the taller SUV. Her beloved blazer would make it in time.

Haruhi looked a little scared at the news but still got in the vehicle to go. Lya hit in reverse to get out of the garage, then stuck it in drive and took off like an ass on fine. Breaking all limits of speed yet knowing her limits the car bumped and sped down the road never once hitting another car or any thing. She missed some stop signs in the back roads but hit them when she was on the main road.

She made it with 5 minutes to spare, Haruhi looked shaken but thankful that she wouldn't have a mark on her record. Unfortunately for Lya the club was standing where she had parked (the only place she could). Haruhi got out and waved to Lya, she knew that Lya had work but didn't know where. She wouldn't tell the club though. Only that she had to help her grandparents today.

Haruhi was engulfed right when she shut the door to the car. Lya was almost jealous of her, hell she knew she was. She could never be that close to someone again. Maybe one day she would change, and maybe she wouldn't. Right now she wasn't to worried about that. She had to get to work. She waved to Haruhi and took off into the sunlight (**Haha get it cuz it's not sunset...lol.**) and went to work for the next 12 hours. Hopeing Haruhi would have a good rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Third Person:**

Weeks had passed and the two girls were still going strong in their odd friendship. Haruhi never told her club anything about Lya no matter how much they bugged her about her. Whenever Haruhi was bored or her dad would be working late she would go over to Lya's home and cooked as she promised. Haruhi even helped feed the stray animals outside the home.

Through the weeks, Slowly Haruhi started figuring things out about the secretive and invisible girl, Lya. Like when she was really mad she had a southern accent from where she used to live in Kentucky. She learned Lya could bake amazing things but refused how to learn to cook. She loved Mudding, to which Haruhi had never done so far. She could sing really well in her high soprano voice, but not really low. Lya had a stuffed animal that she could not sleep without, a small green monkey. She could only play the violin and do archery when she was stressed. She was obsessed with Sherlock and Doctor Who and a japanese Anime called 'Soul Eater'. She was short-tempered and pouted like a child if you told her to finish her homework. She loved reading a lot though, a simple book put let her be in her own little world and she would not be able to see or hear anyone in that state. She had a bad habit of smoking cigaretts when she was stressed out, only rarely at that point. No matter how cold she seemed to people, she loved animals a lot more. She loved music most of all. Haruhi had never seen Lya without her headphones wrapped around her neck or in her ears. Her new iPhone had allowed her to put a lot of music on there plus an app called Pandora.

Haruhi knew there was always something that the girl was hiding and probably always would. She saw Lya always wore long sleeves when she was around and long pants even when it was warm out. When asked she would say that she was always cold because of low blood pressure, yet when they were sitting down eating or doing something her sleeve would roll up a little and she would see small pale scars. Haruhi never asked because she knew when Lya would want to talk, she would.

So now when Lya was at home, a nice calm Saturday, a day she had off from both jobs and no school, she took the opportunity to take a bath. The bathtub was down in the basement, it was cornered and had jets. The woman who lived there before she had died, just put the tub in. So Lya took down a book, her music, and a glass of pop. She plugged in the music as the water filled the tub, the whole room filled with steam. To her it was just perfect. She had her hair tied up in a bun so it would not touch the water. Only keeping her contacts in so she could read her book.

Little did she know that Haruhi had just walked in her home just as she slipped in the tub. It was not uncommon for Haruhi to come over unannounced, she was always welcome and she made herself at home just as always. That was until the front door busted open and there stood the Host Club with a frantic looking Tamaki in the lead. Haruhi jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. When she stood in front of the club she immediately felt guilty for leading them here.

She heard Lya bounding up the stares and flung the door open. There in all her glory, she stood with a towel held against her, not even wrapped around her, it was able to hide the front of her breasts and her private area. The curvature of her breasts along with the curve of her hips could be seen as she looked frantically at the door. She held a knife ready in her hand, ready to throw and kill.

Takashi Morinozuka moved immediately in front of his cousin to shield him from the knife and to make sure he saw nothing. He looked away in embarrassment, along with the others. Except the twins.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Lya almost screamed.

"That's what I want to know." Haruhi demanded.

"Well you are always sneaking off somewhere and we were real curious about where you were hiding out at." Kaoru said

"You normally lose us but we caught you this time." Hikaru finished.

They both were sizing their senpai up trying to decide if she could actually be used for modeling their clothes. Then they finally noticed. They noticed the scars, the bruises, even the tattoos. They noticed how thin her ribs caved in. Haruhi noticed this too but only looked in concern, again never asked. Lya was starting to feel the adrenaline fade away and was starting to feel her scared self come out once again. She backed slowly in to her room and closed the door in order to get dressed.

A while later, they were all sitting in her open room, to which was a room that was all long clean windows. They almost reached the ceiling, bringing in a lot of sun in the room that held only a table and 10 rolling chairs that fit around the table. Lya was dressed in low riding dark wash jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt that clung to every inch of her torso. The twins, Tamaki, and then Kyoya sat on one side. Across from Kyoya sat Haruhi, then Lya, and then Takashi and Mitsukini. Lya was gripping onto her phone for dear life like it was her last life line.

"So Song-senpai, would you care to tell me why you are here and not at your own home?" Kyoya asked looking down at his book.

"This is my home." She said standing up and walking to one of the windows, looking out at the forest behind her home.

" Yet it says your-" He stated but was cut off by her.

"Listed under my guardian's home. I am aware, but it is none of your concern as to what goes on in my life." She stated hoping her voice wasn't shaking as it sounded to her.

"Fair enough, then what can you tell me about yourself?" He asked

Haruhi knew it must have pissed Kyoya off to no end that he had barely any information on the girl.

"Why? So you have something to have on me in school, or to use against me in any situation? Tell me Ootori-san what is your life like now? How is your home life like? What was your past like? Are you actually as happy as you seem? No I would say you aren't, it's just a mask, but all the girls are fooled, are they not? Let's see I heard you are the third son and if I have my facts right that means you have to work the hardest to get daddy's attention as well as surpass the other two. But you are cunning enough, you probably have some hidden extraordinary talent that almost no one knows about because it would disgust your dad if he found out. Then you must follow into the family business if you do succeed and will never know what it means to chase a dream that you once had. How sad," She said finishing. She looked away from the glass and straight at the bay, "Now ask me questions about myself, but think about if you want to answer those questions that I have asked you." She finished and sat down once again.

Her legs were weak, so was her arms, hell everything was. That alone to say was so much energy to muster up, so much courage. She couldn't believe her self that she had, she felt proud that she could do that. She knew that at some point she would have to start standing up for herself, just in case Eric came by again.

He would never hurt her again, or at least she hoped.

**(Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think. Next chapter maybe a little violent so just a heads up. Um...so I hope you guys had a great weekend and until next time I'll talk to you guys later!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Third Person:**

No one dared look at the girl but they were all surprised that she had said that much or that she even that strong of a feeling toward the matter. Kyoya would not even look her in the eyes. After a moment of regaining her strength and when she knew she would not be shaking anymore, she slowly stood up and walked to the small fridge by the doorway and grabbed a pop that was on the inside of the door.

_'When he's done with her beating  
He just stands aside  
__Wipes the sweat from his brow  
And Yells over her cries  
"You don't know what I've been through!"  
He yells and he says  
"You don't know what I've done for you!"  
And hits her again'_

Then tune played like a bad memory. She chose that song for a specific reason, that song held so many bad memories, so many horrible feelings. Eric. Her ex-boyfriend, he left her because he had found a better girl, and quite honestly that was fine with her, he had hit her, he was the one who helped leave some the scars. She hesitantly went toward the phone when she saw that there was a voicemail flashing. She knew at some point she had to listen to it, but now was not that time.

The people around her saw the sudden fear in her posture, they grew solemn, what would bring the girl in front of them into fear...oh right, people. But this was on a much deeper level then they knew. Kyoya analyzed her, or tried to. Of course it was personal, but how personal was the question. Hoping that he was correct in his assumption he opened his computer and waited for it to boot up.

"Lya?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, I am sorry, I got distraction." Lya said and shook her head and sat again

Her phone made a noise as a notification to show that she had a voicemail.

"Are you going to get that?" Tamaki asked.

"No." She said a little to rushed.

She shook her head and stared out the window once again. The notification sounded again. Kyoya hacked into the phone system, narrowing down what phone and system it was, then quickly finding her phone and hacking into it. So many years of practice.

Unconsciously Lya grasped her left wrist, knowing what was under there, freshly made slits. She hates the facts that she was so weak that at points she would resort to that but to her it was the only way to get the pain through. Something she controled, not anyone else. Lya stared down at the table it would've burned a hole through it. She wanted to cry, to go in her room and wail so bad that her throat wouldn't work tomorrow.

Kyoya had finally done it, he could see who had called her and then get information on what made her act that way.

_Eric Damos_

Easy enough search for a Damos. It was a very uncommon name in the area. Kyoya searched some what frantically and found what he was looking for.

_Eric Damos, son of Ellen and James Damos. Last child of 6 and 3rd boy. Expelled from 5 schools for assaulting other students. Files attached of charges placed on him from ex-girlfriends accusing him of abuse. Parents turned their heads and said that he could never do anything like that. Very bad denial. Boy seems to be depressed by nature though growing up in a good and loving home. Seeked out broken girls. Two months into the relationship he would start to belittle them and then hit them eventually. Never went to a facility and now at 18 he still walks around Japan free and unnoticed. No recent activity has gone down and is thought to have found more victims. His abuse is unknown as to whether it has escalated yet and has not been questioned by the police as of yet. He is Japanese foot eleven in size, about 145 lbs. He has straight light brown hair, and almost black eyes. He has no distinguishing marks other than a birthmark on his back right shoulder-blade in the shape of an apple._

Kyoya shut his laptop quickly after reading this information and stood up, ready to leave. Something about him going for 'broken' girls disturbed him. If he didn't make Lya the way she is now, what else was she keeping from them?

"We should be off. We are sorry to disturb you in your home. Haruhi we will give you a ride home." Kyoya stated curtly. Lya flinched.

They had been at Lya's home for many hours and never really noticed. The club gathered their things and left without saying anything more, even Haruhi left without so much as a wave. It was only because Lya never looked at any of them now, she couldn't look at them without feeling the need to cry. She knew she couldn't do that in front of people.

About 10 minutes after they left and Lya had finally calmed down, her front door busted open and in stormed in her now ex-boyfriend Eric Damos. He looked pissed.

"Lya, you bitch! Get out here NOW!" He boomed and stomped over to the closed-door that Lya hid behind.

He kicked the door open and found her hiding in the closet shaking. She smiled maliciously and grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her out into the kitched and threw her to the floor. He brought out his favorite toy, his knife, grabbed her by the hair and cut. The jagged edges of the hair now fell just passed her shoulders, the knife had grazed her cheek though. He smiled as the blood slowly weld up and slowly dripped down her cheek, she was proud. He would make her beg him to finally kill her, and he wouldn't.

"Why?" She whimpered out.

"I had to break it off with my new girlfriend because well she didn't scream or cry like you do when I hurt her, she is an ugly cryer. You are to but it's cute in a way. She would have called the cops to and we both know you won't because then they have to askquestions about yourself and you don't want that. You're to scared of what they will find." He said toying with his knife.

He shook his headand fianlly seemed to remember what he was doing there. To hurt her.

For hours he stayed there and he tortured Lya, try as she might she couldn't fight back hard enough, she wasn't strong enough. She never would be. She would always be useless. Her final thoughts as she laid on the floor and watched Eric leave were of her oldest friend, Jeremy. She missed him so much. He was MIA at this point. He went to an Army facility to help out in a teens division and they were over taken. Most were killed, he was never found like some others. He would always protect her, now as a final thought she wished he would find her one day and protect her like he used to. Because now no one would protect her. That's why she was alone. That's why now she was bleeding on the floor of her own home, she couldn't get up she was to weak.

Some part of her hoped if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up.

Yet had knew she had to make it, to grow up and do show others that she would be able to survive in the real world. She had to convice herself she could do it first. After high school she would leave the country and start anew. To start a new life for herself and not what others wanted of her.

She fell asleep on the floor smiling at the last thought and the last image of Jeremy she had left. Smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Third Person:**

At 8:20 in the morning of October 13th, 2013. A call came into police dispatch:

**Dispatch: **_He-  
_**Caller: **_Yes, Sorry but I need an EMT at the corner of Sato and Jun road, it seems there was an accident and the other car left, there is one injured and one deceased. I have stopped the bleeding temporarily in the injured. Please hurry._

The caller hung up and police were already on the way. By the time police arrived a apple red haired girl was kneeling on the road next to a body, head on her lap, blood smeared everywhere on her, yet she was calm. She turned her "brown" eyes onto them as they approached.

"There is one in the car, deceased from what I could tell, I could be wrong I am not good with pulses but unconscious This on is a little dazed, he was a deep gash on his wrist, it barely nicked the femoral artery (Artery in the thigh), but it is tied down so nothing is coming out." The girl said so calmly it worried the cops.

A minute or so later, the ambulance arrived and were loading in the victim and the recently deceased. Right before the red-haired girl jumped in with them, the two police officers stopped her and questioned her.

"What are you doing here?" The one, Officer Haru, asked.

"I am on my way to school." The girl lied easily.

She couldn't really tell them she was on her way to work at the bar down the road. So the next best thing was school. They seemed to believe that.

"Do you know these people?" Officer Po asked

"No, I saw the accident and saw no one was around to help, so I did." So solemnly she responded.

"You are so calm about this. You are covered in blood, and just worked, medically, on a person, and saw a deceased body. Have you dealt with this kinda thing before?" Questioned Officer Haru.

She looked away. She couldn't answer honestly, because if she said it out loud it was true. She just brushed off the question hopping they would get the idea that she didn't want to talk about it. They did. She felt the blood weighing down on her clothes. Simple blue jeans, black, red, and white plaid shirt and her favorite cowboy boots. She felt a little upset that her boots got blood on them but she knew she could get it out.

Before anything else was said a car door slammed shut and out stepped seven teens looking stunned.

**1st Person: Lya:**

"Oh shit." I said under my breath, yet no one heard.

"Master Ootori." The police men bowed to the young.

I stood there, panicking. I stood there with my red hair showing. My mutatious red hair. Would they believe me if I said it was the fake dye? I really hoped so.

"What's the problem here Officers?" Kyoya asked cooly.

That is so creepy.

"There seems to have been an accident and this young woman was here and seemed to have saved the only living victim." Office Po explained, looking at me. Damn.

The club turned to me. Haruhi was the only one to rush over to me in worry.

"Don't worry, Haruhi it's not my blood. The person who was in the accident as well seems to have left the scene." I said trying to calm the young girl, then turned to the officer, "he would have been fine by the way even if I wasn't here. He wouldn't have more time like he does now, but they would have saved him. I just saved him a little blood. That's all." I said sheepishly.

"You should go into the medical field. You would do well." Officer Haru said smiling slightly.

"I couldn't, I could do alright, but it's not something I want to study if I have to. It's more like a hobby." I said looking away as my face heated up.

I looked straight at Takashi Morinozuka. Oh hell. That man was cute. I always thought he was but I really can't say anything to anyone because of how he works. Besides I like that he is quite and smart. Other than that I don't know much about him, and he knows nothing about me. There could never be anything there, two different worlds. I felt my face blush even more and looked away from him. Gah! Why was I blushing? This never happens!

"_Hey Song-senpai what's with the hair?_" The twins asked together.

I froze. That got everyone's attention. When I looked around I noticed Haruhi had a look of comprehension on her face. Shit!

"Ah. It's fake." I said trying to sound convincing.

I think they bought it, except Haruhi. Damn.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go with Lya. Go on without me, it seems we are going the same way so she can drop you off. I have some questions for her." Haruhi stated confidently.

No one questioned her, but Tamaki complained.. like a lot. he was upset that his "daughter" wanted to go with the strange third year. He actually said that! It stung a little but I let it go. He was right though.

Once Haruhi and I were in my car, and the others started driving she started with the most obvious question.

"So, your hair is naturally this red right?" She questioned bluntly

"Unfortunately yes." I whispered.

She still heard.

"And those aren't your real eye color." She stated.

My head swiveled toward her in shock, but in that I almost crashed. Quickly righting myself I didn't say anything at first. What could I say? Would she make fun of me? My rationality slowly started dwindled away and soon I had to pull over. I couldn't breathe.

"Lya? Lya are you alright? What's wrong?" She questioned hysterically.

Further down the road I saw the limo pull over, waiting. I still couldn't breathe well. What was Haruhi gonna do? How was she gonna react? Will she hate me?

"Lya?" Haruhi asked and I felt her lay a hand on me. Naturally I flinched. She retreated.

"Please.. I'm sorry. Don't make fun of me. It's not my fault. Don't hurt me." The words tumbled out of my mouth as the tears welt up and I cowered in the corner.

"It's alright Lya." Haruhi said but I barely heard her, as I heard the voices of the people, those evil people. I didn't want to lose Haruhi. I didn't want her to hate me.

"Tamaki, please calm down, we are having a situation and it seems Lya is having a panic attack. Please send some one over here to drive her car." I vaguely heard Haruhi on her phone, some other words I couldn't hear were said and the phone snapped closed. Involuntarily I flinched again.

A few moments passed as Haruhi tried to calm me down. Some part of my mind told me she was faking, she pitied me and would leave after this. I believed it. Soon the door opened and I almost fell out until someone caught me. Large warm hands. It calmed me down slightly but still it wasn't enough. Mitsukini Haninozka flipped the seat and let his cousin put me in the back. Mitsukini sat next to me and put his Usa-chan in my lap. I gripped onto that bunny like it was the last thing holding me on Earth. The only sound in the car was the sound of my music playing from the C.D. player.

Mitsukini held onto one of my hands and Takashi would occasionally looked in the review mirror at me.

What a great birthday this would turned out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Third Person:**

October 13, 1995 in the United States of America, in the state of Louisiana, city of Shreveport; a girl of a secret affair had been born. Her father had been born of a prominent family, specializing in weapons. Her mother, one of the most beautiful women, had been born of the Japanese/Irish. The parents, Lana and Yakoto, had run to the United States to have a normal life for their daughter. Yakoto, being raised in a prominent family had been raised in their family's traditions, so he was only supposed to have a Japanese wife and to have a son from the family. When the young couple told Lana's parents; the family was ecstatic to welcome the sweet young man into the family.

When his family found out, however, they had a slightly different reaction. They refused and said if he was to marry _that _woman that he would be disowned. They didn't actually believe that he would leave, they didn't know she was already pregnant.

In America the started again living a normal life and trying to raise their daughter. After the baby had just turned one the parents had been subjected to a horrible accident. They had just taken the baby to the doctor because they were worried about her eyes. They were a dark blue when she was born and then after a few weeks they had noticed that her eyes had gradually started to change, which was not uncommon for some babies, but it had turned out that her's went purple. A mutation known as Alexandria's Genesis. Even with this mutation it is said that the person will gave perfect eyesight, now this is the first case that they have heard of that the child needed eye glasses (That's not til later though). Anyway after coming back from the doctor with the baby fast asleep, they walked into their home and saw that they place was being ransacked. A burglar had broken into the home and stared at the home owners in shock. In a reaction, he pulled out a gun and started shooting blindly. It hit Yakoto as he jumped in front of his wife to save her and the baby. In that, he passed. The mother ran without thinking into the bedroom and had just set the baby in her crib, turning, ready to fight. Yet she suffered the same fate as her soul mate.

...

October 13, 2013 in the country of Japan, Lya McSweeny had just woken in a hospital. She noticed first that there was a person sitting in the chair next to her chair. Looking over she realized it was the man from the car crash that she had helped. When he noticed she woke up he smiled brightly.

Kimihiro Shuto was at the age of 20, he was well over 6 foot, and was well built. He had brown wavy hair and bright hazel eyes. when he came into the hospital he kept asking who the person was who saved him. No one could give him a straight answer though, he knew what she looked like and to him that was frustrating. He had to know. Then he saw her, she was rushed into his room! What a chance! Her bright apple red hair was starting to curl from the rain outside, her clothes were soaked to the bone only to show her figure. To him, she was so beautiful.

"What happened? Who are you?" She asked looking a little scared.

"I am not sure, you were rolled in and then your friends went to talk to some doctors. My name is Kimihiro by the way." He said flashing his brightest smile.

She didn't looking any less scared.

"You don't need to be scared of me. I won't hurt you. I promise." He stated boldly.

She still looked on with caution. How many people had told her that?

"Do you remember me?" Kimihiro asked quietly

Lya looked at him hard, trying to think where she would have seen him. Then it came to her.

"You're the one from the car crash." She looked at him, almost shocked.

He nodded and laughed at her dumbfounded expression. Lya would never understand how grateful Kimihiro was to her and forever would be. As the time went by, Lya figured out that Kimihiro never shut up. He was a very bubbly person, not that she minded but for the first hour she would make sure she would not come in any skin contact with him. He didn't push it. They stayed in that room all night just talking and hanging out, occasionally playing card games. No one came for either one of them. Lya forgot to check her phone, so she missed the 4 missed calls and the 13 text messages.

During that night as they both laid in their beds, Lya asked out of the blue, who the person was in the car that day.

"Frannie, she was an american transfer, she was sent to live in the orphanage down the road. I was just giving her a ride. I already called the orphanage, and no one wanted to adopt her, but I still feel horrible. I mean I know it wasn't my fault but I am still responsible. She was so nice to, she wanted to live a nice normal life when she grew up, live the was she wanted to and now she can't do that. All because of that stupid driver, and because I hadn't looked up in time. I was to busy with the radio to see the truck was on the wrong side of the road." His voice wavered, like he was fighting so hard not to cry.

Lya felt his pain, to see someone die is a tragic thing and can leave emotional scars, not to mention mental. So for the first time in a very long time, Lya without hesitation slipped out of her bed and padded over to Kimihiro's with her own blanket. That night both slept peacefully, no nightmares, only body heat and warmth of a new found friendship. Whatever was changing Lya, whether she knows or not, it is for the better, and soon she would realize that...Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's Nother: So I had a really rough time trying to figure out how to do this chapter, like I retyped it three different times. I am so sorry it's late, and I was worried about last chapter cause it was a little...odd. Anyway, I know this one is a bit slow paced, but please bare with me a bit. Next chapter (Which I am working on now) should be better, but I still hope you all find this chapter some what good. Thanks guys! I love and appreciate all the reviews I get from you guys and the following and favorites. I really do appreciate it! I love you all! lol)**

**Chapter Twelve: Jeremy: **

Looking down at the photo in my hands I couldn't help but remember that Lya's birthday was today. She would be 18 today, that is if she was still alive. Who knows what those monsters did to her. When I came back people told me that she was taken by people in black suits. Truthfully I didn't know whether to believe them or not, people lied so that I wouldn't be upset.

For five years I was captured in an enemy territory, and for five years I could not help Lya. I still wonder if she is alive... I wonder if she even still remembers me. I loved her so and now I could never tell her that. I mean it wasn't like a romantic love. She was my best friend, my sister. I miss her so much.

When I came home, after being released, my parents were on the couch looking down at an old photo of Lya and I. I remembered that day at the park. One of those rare days that her parents weren't home and she could leave. She was so happy. For hours we played and got dirty from playing in the mud. It was amazing. One of my favorite memories. Now for all I know I could never have any of those again. I shook my head, I was just making it worse for myself. I should have hope, hope that she was alive.

"JEREMY! You will never believe what I have just received!" My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Ya Mama?" I questioned

Ah the south, where you get tan, buff and acquire an accent. Wonderful.

"I received a letter from the people who have Lya!"

_I am really loving this whole hope think. I hope I win a million dollars... No I guess not._

I ran into the kitchen, almost slipping on the floor, and snatched the letter away from her. Then received a smack on the back of the head with a wooden spoon. I heard mama walk out of the room with a string of cusses following behind her. I smiled, I'll always love that woman. Looking down, I read:

**_Dear Whom Ever This May Concern,_**

**_I have found that in research in Lya McSweeny's that she was close to a person in your home that just arrived from an..issue. I am pleased to say that Lya is alive and well and living with her biological family. Her Grandparents. She goes to the most prestigious of schools, Ouran High School, and is at the top of her class. She lives on her own and is working two jobs, she trains daily with private tutors in an old martial arts form. She is still very quiet, and very sadin this day and she hides many things. I believe that she misses the one named, Jeremy. This reader, probably. Well if this is Jeremy, then I do hope that you will come to Japan and see your precious Lya. I know she would appreciate it. More than you know._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Anonymous_**

I looked around at my home, a place that had been so lonely for far to long. Maybe I can bring Lya back home.

****Third Person:**

Haruhi had been contacted by someone from Lya's Grandparent's home about Lya's birthday the day she was taken into the hospital. Haruhi now knew two of Lya's secrets, but she had never gotten to talk to her about it. Haruhi had been questioning many things in her head but she knew she couldn't ask many, she didn't know Lya long enough or well enough to ask.

_We were close and she knew basically everything about me, yet I know nothing about her, almost nothing anyway._

Haruhi sighed and got up from her table, the whole club had come over and made theirselves at home as her father was out. Haruhi knew she had to go over today, today she was released even though yesterday it all happened. She looked so sad, so lost. That's how she sounded as well.

_I have never heard so broken._

"Haruhi," Tamaki questioned quietly

"Yes, I know. I have an errand to run, so you guys can go now."

Haruhi looked back the the boys whom she had come to love like family. She could never be lonely. She wondered if Lya had been getting lonely lately. The boys in question had been wondering what had happened. Takashi and Mitsukini were still a little shaken by what had occured. She was like a small child who had woken from a nightmare but yet, was still living it. Mitsukini tried as best her could but no matter what he did, she just couldn't calm down.

Takashi kept watching in his rearview mirror at the small girl, curled up in a ball. He knew for a fact that her hair was the color it was then. They matched the root color of her eyebrows, she missed a spot that day. Takashi had always been confounded by the girl and was always curious about what she had to hide.

The mysteries of a mysterious person.

What the host club didn't account for is what will happen, and what more they will find, at Lya McSweeny's own home.

Until Next Time... :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Lya:**

It was the day after my birthday and the sun was just setting. Beautiful purples, pinks, and blue hues filled the sky. It was a wonderous and warm day and I finally got my factory work done and caught up with. I was able to stop at my grandparents and talk with them for a while and they gave me a whack upside the head, only cause they found out about what happened yesterday. I am now able to get some stuff around the house done.

I grabbed the laundry basket and put on my headphone and trampled down the steps. I threw all the clothes on the floor and started sorting color wise. Color, Darks, and Whites.

_"Who shot that arrow in your throat  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head_

_This chaos, this calamity_  
_This garden once was perfect_  
_Give your immortality to me_  
_I'll set you up against the stars"_

I sang quietly as I loaded the washer and threw the dry clothes in the basket. I walked up the stairs and into the foyer and placed the basket down. I went to turn around to shut the door and found intruders into my home. I gasped and took a step back.

"Sorry Lya. This is my fault." Haruhi said sheepishly and scratched her head.

I just stood there, I really had no idea what to say with Haruhi and the Host Club in my home, once again. Remembering the last event at my home, I quickly looked down in shame. I blew up out of anger and Kyoya Ootori, could have hit me for it. I feel so ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday, yesterday?" Haruhi questioned.

I whipped my head to face her, and dropped it down quickly when I saw disappointment and sadness in Haruhi's eyes. I didn't mean to not tell her, quite honestly I forgot. I don't like my birthday, nothing good ever happens on it, yesterday just proved it another year. I don't celebrate it, I haven't ever celebrated it. Not with my adopted parents, my grandparents, nor with myself. Eighteen years of age and I have never had a birthday celebration. Not that I minded, I thought it was normal, until I was 8 and got my first invitation to one. When I asked my adoptive guardians to go, they said no, when I asked if I could have one of my own, I got slapped.

I stepped out of line for asking that. It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked that.

I shut my eyes and shook my head getting rid of the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think like that right now. I just have to watch my steps.

**Third Person:**

The host club stood, starring at the girl having the inner-tumoil issues. They shifted uncomfortably in their spots, waiting for the moment to pass. When it did her face showed no signs of emotions. She starred back at the starring club.

Haruhi was the first to break the silence saying, "So, Lya, did you want to do something for you uhm...late birthday?"

Lya's gaze cut to Haruhi, but softened immediatly. She said nothing but walked the three steps down into the living room. and placed the basket of laundry into a lazy boy. The club followed her and watched as she swung around to face them. She had a quizzical look on her face. Her plaid shirt billowed out as she did.

"I...I was only planning to get everything else settled in. I have a few more boxes to unpack." She said with a blush crossing over her cheeks

"We can help, right Takashi?" Mitsukini asked excitedly

"Ah," the giant third year said looking at his younger cousin.

"I suppose I could get some help, yet it would cost you some money.," Kyoya said in a bored tone looking down at his laptop.

"_Meh_" The twins said simultaniously.

"Princess we will help as much as possible." Tamaki said dramatically.

Lya appreciated the words but she knew she couldn't accept their offers. It was to much to ask strangers to help her unpack. It was rude.

"Just say yes. It's for your birthday." Haruhi stated.

Sighing Lya agreed and showed them to her room. That in itself was clean enough besides the various shirt or pants on the floor. A bed, a desk, a dresser was all in the somewhat depressing room. That and boxes that stood almost up to the ceiling. There had to be more than 10 boxes alone in the room. There were large boxes and medium boxes only. Filled with the same things. Books.

"These are my own books. The woman who lived here before had a library built in the basement but when she passed her father sold all the books. I want to put mine down there." She said quietly.

Kyoya started dialing his phone while starring at the towering boxes. Lya quickly refused that and said that he could just sit and observe. Haruhi was to organize the books by last name of the author and then first letter of the book. So the rest, including Lya, grabbed boxes and started heading down the steps to the basement. When they got to the library, the club stood in amazement as they looked at the most beautiful room. It opened up in a circle like room that was two stories. A spiral staircase went into the second story part of the room. It had a floor on the second level so it could hold simple chairs. This was Cindy's legacy.

Lya dropped her box in front of a couch and told Kyoya and Haruhi to sit there.

"Ly-chan, you should help Haruhi, me and the others can handle the boxes. Ne Takashi?" Mitsukini asked cutely.

"Ah." Was all the giant said as he glanced at Lya with a slight smile.

She said nothing and looked away. She was embarrassed. She quickly strode to the older stereo system and turned it on. It was then that Haruhi and Kyoya took notice to the speakers around the room. American country music started playing just as Lya plopped down on the floor and started opening the boxes. She started with piles. The last letter of the Author's name. She would get to organizing the whole thing later.

One step at a time, that was what she told herself.

Time went by and the boxes started pilling up and more and more had gotten organized. Kyoya secretly kept looking at the books to see what peaked her interest. He wrote down what he found. Romance, Psychology, Encyclopedias on criminals, Mysteries, Fantasies. Almost every genre of boom was there. All the boxes had been filled to the brim. This seemed to surprise him. He always seemed to be confounded by the smaller girl.

The last box was placed in front of them and things were dwindling slightly. Lya had just finished a box when she heard the door bell ring. She flounced up the steps and flung open the door, not looking who it was. She let her guard down, she made a mistake, a deadly mistake that was never to happen.

Two rough, calloused hands wrapped around her throat and a sadistic, malicious, smile came into view. She knew immediately who it was as he flung her into the corner of the wall. Eric. Lya tried to suck in air as she sunk to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Eric stood over her, smiling.

The night was only beginning for Lya McSweeny.

**(Author's Note: I bet you guys thought it was gonna be Jeremy, but no. I made it this way because the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I hope you guys did like this chapter though. Please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate it. I love reading them. Anyway thank you guys for keeping patient with this story. I love you guys! Until next chapter...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Author's Note: So just as a warning there is quite a lot of cussing, and violence. And any talking in bold is english.)**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_Two rough, calloused hands wrapped around her throat and a sadistic, malicious, smile came into view. She knew immediately who it was as he flung her into the corner of the wall. Eric. Lya tried to suck in air as she sunk to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Eric stood over her, smiling._

_The night was only beginning for Lya McSweeny._

**Takashi Morinozuka:**

As Song-san had bounded up the steps, the club went into their normal habits. The twins were bothering Tamaki, Kyoya was typing away on his computer, Haruhi was still organizing, and Mitsukini was sitting at a table eating cake. I am not to sure where that came from. After a few seconds there was a sudden crash. We all stopped and looked at each other then jumped up when we heard a blood curtling screech. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to find that Lya was lying on the floor with fresh cut wounds sprouting on her face. There was a man standing above her with a cruel smile on his face and a bloody knife in his hand. When he looked over at us his demenour changed.

He was pissed.

"So now you're whoring around on me?! We were gonna be together again and be happy! You fucking bitch! You'll pay for this!"

"N-no I'm not!" She yelled.

He glared at her and walked over to her legs. She wore shorts that went down to her mid thigh, and he cut her. I ran over to him and punched him in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain but didn't drop the knife. Instead he reared back and went to stab me. I waited for it to hit but when it never came I looked down to see that Lya had blocked it with her arm. A deep gash held in its place.

Haruhi screamed just as she pushed passed everyone to see what had happened. Everyone was horrified. Mitsukini came rushing over to my side and went to attack when Lya had stopped him.

"Awe why did you stop him? The little shrimp could have played with us, our favorite game Ly." The boy said staring at her.

Suddenly he went rigid. Mitsukini looked up and froze. I looked down at her face and was shocked to see a cold look on her face yet in those eyes held the look of death. Lya moved her hand to her hip and put her hand on Mitsukini's head.

Lya Song, the girl petrified of people, had finally snapped.

"Let's get something straight, I tolerate you harming me, because then you don't harm anyone else, but when you harm guests in my home. My friend's friend, someone who has been kind to me. The first group of people who haven't hurt me, ever. You try to harm them and it will be the last thing you do." Lya said and took a step toward him.

His eyes grew wild, like a trapped animal and lashed out. The knife cut across from under her right eye to the corner of her left jaw. Then as a last resort, when she did not move, cut the top of her chest, tearing through the shirt and into the skin. Blood poured out and he laughed. LAUGHED. Lya did nothing but stared at him, no emotion, nothing. He raised his hand with the knife and tried to go for Mitsukini. I pulled him back just as a flash of pale caught my eye. When I looked over, Lya's shirt had settled back into place and a gun was raised in her hands. She was turned so we could see her eyes, her cold, calculating eyes; there was a slight smirk on her face as she raised the gun to him...well to his genitalia.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't make you sterile where you stand."

"B-baby girl, you know I am just kidding. You know I love you. You just frustrate me. You know how jealous I get. Y-you're the only one for me." He said and shrugged.

Lya scoffed loudly and stated, "Now say that without shrugging your shoulders. You don't believe a single word you just said, you don't remember when we first dated. I can tell these things, I am a fucking lie detector!" She screamed at him.

Tamaki wailed behind me, something about ladies should not cuss. But was really just ignored. The boy stepped back and raised his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"_You hit a girl?_ _Seriously?_" The twins said in disgust.

Lya looked over, confused.

"Ya? That's normal isn't it? All of this, this treatment, is all aloud. They have rule over you. You say something out of line, or even at all. Women are supposed to be seen and not heard. We are objects, right?" Lya asked looking lost.

"Yes baby, that's right, so get back in line and apologize." The boy said standing his ground now.

Lya lowered the gun and looked at us so lost, it was heartbreaking. We all knew what the boy was saying was wrong, but we couldn't figure out why she didn't know that. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and into her wound, she made no move to show it hurt her.

"Lya that is wrong. Absolutly wrong. No one should be hit, no one is an object, you can stand up for yourself. YOU are not an object." Haruhi said pushing away from the boys.

"She's lying babe!" The boy yelled, now enraged.

He came running and two steps in Lya's gun fired. She didn't hit him but it hit the wall right behind him, two centimeters from his face.

"What the fuck did I just say? **Dayum, I am fixin to beat your ass**!" Lya shouted then slapped her hand over her mouth.

What was that?

"What did you just say to me? You know I don't speak English!" The boy yelled.

The rest of us knew English and we also knew a southern accent when we heard it. I never knew. It is kinda...cute? I guess the word is. Not like Mitsukini to the girls, but a different kind of cute. Before anyone could do any more damage to the situation, the door behind her burst open.

"Darlin'!" A brown haired boy flounced in.

He stopped immediatly after he saw the weapon in Lya's Hand, as she was bruised and bloody, and the boy in front of her with the bloody knife.

"What the hell is this?" The brown haired boy yelled in his southern drawl.

Lya said nothing but stared at the brown haired boy in shock, she lowered her weapon and wiped away the tears that started flowing down her cheeks. She quickly holstered her weapon, by raising her shirt halfway, and flung herself at the boy. The sight somehow irritated me. I wasn't sure why.

"Lya? What happened? Where'd ya get those wounds?" He asked worriedly

She just cried on his shoulder, it was very odd to see her this way. To show this much emotion. The brown haired boy picked her up and walked straight over to me. He held her out toward me and after a moment I took her. She was so frail, she felt like she could break, and it looked like she would any second. My chest started to ache, maybe it was just something I would have eaten wrong. I knew it wasn't that but I really didn't know what it was.

Looking up I saw the brown haired boy stalk toward the other boy and picked him up by the collar with ease. The brown haired boy flung the other boy into the wall and a picture from came down on his head. And again The boy was picked up and this time brought to the brown haired boy's height.

"If you ever, EVER, come back 'round here again you'll personally git the shiyat beat out of ya." The brown haired boy spat in the face of the other boy and literally threw him out on his ass.

After that Jeremy rushed over and swooped Lya out of my arms. He gentley rocked her like a father would his daughter.

"J-jerem-my! I thought you were dead." Lya wailed.

"I thought ya were to. I can't believe I found ya." He said clutching her so close, "But really what's with this git up?"

I wonder what they are talking about, thinking each other was dead? And what get up?

This girl was getting more and more mysterious by the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Third Person: **

After the whole incident, Jeremy carried Lya into the bathroom and set her on the counter. The Host Club was hot on his heels and stood in the door way as Jeremy attempted to clean her wounds but she swatted his hands away. He huffed and swatted at her hands back, it seemed to turn into a swat hand war.

"Knock it off, I am perfectly capable of handling my own wounds."

"How do you know how to do that? Hmm Missy," Jeremy asked

Lya said nothing and looked down, looking ashamed. Of course she knew how to clean her own wounds, she's done it all her life, Jeremy knew that but always hoped she wouldn't have to do it anymore. Jeremy stared at her in sadness and shook his head as he went to the cupboard and rummaged around for the first aid box. To his surprise there was three of them right next to each other. He set one of the boxes on the counter right next to her and opened it up. Looking at her face he saw the deep scratch across her face and the bruise forming around her shoulder, not to mention the scratch across her chest and the deep gash on her arm. He sighed and shook his head, hoping to not to see many more marks.

"Stupid Boys. People are idgits" Jeremy scoffed.

Lya whipped her head up and stared in shock. That was a song she had heard but never gave it much thought. It seemed pretty close to the people around her. They broke Lya, she laid her heart and soul in their hands, they stole her dreams and they crushed her plans. She never knew she had a choice. They only told her she couldn't. regardless of what it was, she couldn't do it right. She was too stupid.

"They weren't just boys." She whispered.

Jeremy looked at her and smiled softly, then patted her head in adoration.

"I know, silly girl." He said and took hold of her shirt.

He bent down slightly and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. The Host club blushed and was about to turn away when they saw the tank top underneath. It was black and had lace at the top and bottom. When the shirt was off they could see the scars, and necklaces, and bruises, and the tattoos that were hidden underneath. They also saw the lining of where her gun was holstered.

"Awe, look ya grew boobs!" Jeremy chuckled and started to poke them, when his hands were swatted away by a blushing Lya.

"S-shut up would ya? Of course I have them, I am a girl." She whisper-yelled.

"But they're soooo big, like melons." Jeremy said with a lopsided grin that could go up against any of the hosts smiles.

"Stop it! Yer an idiot. That's harassment of the sexual kind." Lya said with her southern drawl slipping out.

Jeremy stopped immediately and smiled his lopsided grin again.

"That's what I wanted ta hear. I thought ya had lost yer accent. Yer voice is so proper now."

"Ya didn't have ta mess with my chest to git me ta talk in it. Idgit." She said and turned away to hide her smile.

"Um..Lya?" Haruhi questioned, coming up next to Jeremy.

"Sorry Haruhi, I didn't want ya ta see that." Lya apologized and looked down in shame.

"I was just a little shocked, but I actually have some questions for you, if that's alright."

Lya looked a little apprehensive at the thought. She was curious as to the questions, but she didn't know what Haruhi's reaction would be if she heard them. Lya sat there a moment and tried to think of an answer to the dilemma as Jeremy went to tend her wounds. Lya eventually shrugged at Haruhi showing that she didn't mind. At this point the twins were sitting in the bathroom and leaning against the wall, Tamaki was standing behind Haruhi, hovering like a mother; Kyoya was hovering behind Jeremy to see that he was tending the wounds properly; Mitsukini was sitting on the counter by Lya, trying to concentrate with playing with Usa-chan; finally Takashi was watching Lya to see how she was dealing with her pain.

"Who is he," Haruhi inquired looking at Jeremy.

Lya put her hand over her mouth to hide a smile as she looked up at the boy in front of her.

"He's-" I began but was cut off rudely.

"I'm her fiancé." Jeremy stated proudly.

Everyone froze and looked at the smaller girl. She looked away and smacked the boy upside the head.

"Don't go given them the wrong idea, ya moron." She mumbled

Jeremy pouted as he rubbed his wound.

"Yer such a child. And dammit, do you know how long it took to get rid of the accent? Now I got to start over again." She said shaking her head.

"Why do you hate yer accent? Why did you change everything about you? Did you resent it that much?" Jeremy asked.

"My appearance was the cause of issues." Lya snapped and looked away

Jeremy sighed and put some alcohol on a cotton ball and started to swab the graze across her chest. Lya did not wince but she clutched her hands together and rung them together. She sighed and looked away from them all and just wished she could have a normal life.

"We'll work on it...tagether. Ya can't hide yer whole life. That'sa crappy way to keep yer friends." Jeremy said looking at the group.

"Actually, Haruhi is the friend, we are meer acquaintances. That's all." Kyoya stated as he raised his glasses.

Lya winced at his cool tone, it still scared her. Jeremy noticed this.

"So this is Kyoya Ootori, hmm."

Kyoya's head whipped over to him and then his gaze cut to lya, who flinched in response.

"Calm yerself, she didn't tell me jack squat. How could she? We only saw each other today. I can't tell how I know about you, but let's just say that I do and I know a lot. I know about the lot of you." Jeremy said smiling.

_It's an American version of Kyoya._

Jeremy threw the bloody swab away and did the same thing with the scratch on her face, deliberately making the arm last. Everyone saw this. Again Lya rung her hands together but did not flinch nor cry out.

"...I'm sorry I couldn't protect ya like before."

"Shut up. I needed to learn how to protect myself. I couldn't rely on you to handle every scuffle I had." She said looking away.

Jeremy scoffed, "Scuffles, bullshit those were scuffles. Those were almost fight-to-the-deaths. You almost died more'n once! I don't want to keep patching up my best friend!" Jeremy roared

"I am sooo sorry that you have to keep patching me up, I am sorry people love to use me as punching bags! I won't ask you anymore to do that!" She screamed tears filling her eyes.

"That's not..what I meant I-"

"Bullshit! You and I both know I am a burden on people. I piss them off or I am just a pitiable creature to them. The only difference is I know how to hide my existence. I won't keep getting hurt. Why do you think I don't have friends? Why I only work and never play? I won't have a repeated past!" She screamed in his face

"Lya, please, I don't feel that you're a burden or need to be pitied. You're my best friend, my sister." Jeremy pleaded.

"He's right Lya, I feel like how he does. I never pitied you and I never felt mad at you or wanted to harm you. We are friends, no matter what happened." Haruhi said taking Lya's hand.

"Haru-chan is right, you saved Takashi and you stopped me from getting hurt. You're a good person Ly-chan. I'm you're friend." Mitsukini said and smiled brightly at her.

"_We don't really know you_." The twins said together.

"Princess, no one deserves to get hurt for what they look like." Tamaki said dramatically

Kyoya said nothing but nodded his head toward Lya.

"Thank you for protecting me." Takashi rumbled.

He bowed, which seemed like a very hard this to do being that the bathroom was very small. Lya said nothing but her heart had a little...zing go through her heart when she heard his voice. Her heart always did that. She slowly got used to it. She did look down in embarrassment.

"Lya I need ta lookit yer arm." Jeremy said slowly and Lya complied.

Jeremy took one look at it and new she would need stitches. He sighed and got the tools ready, and when she saw this Lya groaned.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I need stitches. I hate stitches. Stitches are stupid." Lya whinned. Just like a child.

"Shall I call a car then?" Kyoya asked

"_Why_?" Lya and Jeremy asked together as Jeremy gathered some thread in his hands.

Lya giggled behind her hand as they Club looked horrified at the idea.

"Calm down. This is how I grew up. Nothing new, this certainly isn't the first time I needed homemade stitches. Go watch some TV, Haruhi will show you how to work it. I will be out shortly all bandaged up." Lya said and smiled a bit.

This caught everyone off guard but Haruhi led them into the living room. While in there they did not hear any screams or whimpering, making them all the more curious about the girl.

**(Author's Note: I am sorry this one is a little dramatic, I am going to try and make the next one upbeat. I am, however, excited about the chapter after that. All I can say is: Look up the songs**

**- Lil' Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup  
- Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfriend**

**Same songs but differently played, I love Bowling for Soup's version better, but the other version is in the story with Lya singing it. I can't give anymore away. I am writing right after I post this. Anyway I hope ya'll liked this chapter, please review and favorite and follow. I really appreciate all that you guys do for this story. Seeing the emails that tell me about reviews and favorites and follows, I get inspired. Either way I do but seeing people reading the story makes me want to write more for you. So thank you guys so much!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Author's Note: I'm Soooooooooo sorry this has taken so long, I started working and I couldn't think of how to start this chapter. I hope this is good though I wasn't sure if I wanted it to go this way but I figured it for the best. I am so excited for the next chapter! I don't have it all the way written yet but I shouldn't take to long to post it.)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Haruhi:**

After the incident the boys and I were sitting in the living room, and yet I couldn't help but worry about Lya. The wounds she had looked pretty serious. The door to the bathroom open and closed, I got up to see if it was Lya but I only saw her friend Jeremy-san. I sat back on the couch, I sat on the edge so I only had to sit next to Kyoya, which I didn't mind too much. The twins were busy messing with Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya was in his little black book, and Mori-senpai was leaning on the back of a recliner that Hani-senpai was in.

I heard footsteps running through the house signaling that Jeremy-san was probably up to no good. From what I have gathered he seems a bit like the twins. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Jeremy-san skidded into the room, sitting in the other recliner. I looked at him strangely but said nothing, the news on the television droned on and the only other sound was footsteps coming from up the steps. Time went on and each of us were showing our boredom, and it seems to relieve us of that was Lya walking out with a towel drapped on her head to hide her hair. The others couldn't see her because she was hidden by a wall. She looked pissed.

"Jeremy" Lya said, straining her voice to sound calm. It really didn't work.

Everyone else turned toward the wall, trying to look around it to see the girl who was always scared. This was such a shock to them to see different emotions on the girl. We looked over to Jeremy-san to see him trying to hide a smirk but failing, this is obviously the same to him.

"Yes my love?"

"Where is it?" She asked

"Where is what," Jeremy-san asked innocently.

It didn't work at all.

I saw the fire grow in Lya's eyes but all to soon she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her contacts were still in it seems. She wore long black sweatpants and a long-sleeved green plaid shirt, she looked comfortable but so out-of-place at the same time.

"They already know so why don't you just forget about it anyway," Jeremy-san asked

"It's...like a security blanket." She whispered.

"Sooner or later the security blanket has got to go, especially if you are going to make friends, they need to know the real you.." Jeremy-san trailed off looking in our direction.

Before Lya could respond, not that it looked like she wanted to, Hani-senapi cut in with a good point.

"Hey Ly-chan, you sure do act alot different now around Je-chan."

"Don't go missunderstan', like I said, me and this girl have known each a long time. Plus she can't be much different from a few years ago. Intelligent to a tee, weirdest sense a humor I ever saw; temper of a red head, which is ironic, but I guess in this case it'd be a blood type AB. Then with certain cartoons, she turns all childish, oh and when she can't cook, but she is the best baker if I ever did see, ever at a young age, and Oh Lord; she smiles like a maniac and doesn't recognize a person-" He said but was cut off

"Enough about me. I feel a little uncomfortable." Lya said looking away.

Lya stepped down from the steps and sat on the arm rest on Jeremy-san's recliner. Lya picked up the remote on the TV tray and flipped on the thing called Roku. On there she clicked on Netflix, we watched a lot of American shows on there before. Flipping through for a few minutes she immediately stopped when she found something called 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'.

"Oh my Lord Ly, I haven't seen this show in forever." Jeremy-san said smiling at the TV.

"This is came on the network when we were about eight years old and it had a darker sense of humour to it." Lya explained to us.

"What's it about Princess?" Tamaki-senpai asked apprehensively.

"It's basically about a show about two kids who won the grim reaper in a contest and now he is best friends with them for eternity. The girl, Mandy, is the brains of the out fit who scars the shit outta everyone and commands them all. While Billy on the other hand is a complete and total moron. That's about it on his end...besides eating a lot I guess." Lya shrugged, "I'm turning on my favorite episode from when I was a kid though. 'Nursery Crimes,' I love it."

The twins settled on the floor and pulled popcorn out from out of who knows where and shared it with their 'Dono', Mori-senpai sat on the floor in front of Hani-senpai, I settled furthered in the couch like Kyoya-senpai, and Lya laid in the chair with Jeremy-san.

-Time Pass-**(Author's Note: Italics is going to be the TV and Normal is Normal of course. Just so you know.)**

_"-You sure are funny," Billy said and pointed_

_"Funny? There's nothing funny about being made of wood." Pinocchio said_

_Billy looked around the clock shop and asked stupidly, "What's that you said?"_

_"I sure wish I was a real boy, like you." Pinocchio said looking pointedly at Billy._

_"Yeeeah, weeell...Igottago." Billy said quickly and tried to leave but Pinocchio was blocking all the paths._

_"Yea and the only way I can become a real boy is to devour the flesh of a real boy." Pinocchio stated bluntly._

Tamaki-senpai screamed that Pinocchio was going to come for him as he hid behind Hani-senpai's recliner and the twins hushed him, at this point the only difference was that Hani-senpai was asleep. Even Kyoya was watching the show.

_Billy walked up the stairs and into a room and tried to jump out a window but there was Pinocchio at the window._

_"Can I please eat you flesh?" Pinocchio asked_

Lya and Jeremy-san both laughed at this while Tamaki-senpai screamed in horror once again.

"Miss, Can I please eat yer flesh?" Jeremy-san mimicked looking at Lya.

Lya started laughing more and smacked him as she sat up. I saw all the boys looking over in her direction and finally after a minute so did she. She blushed. The towel the was on her head had fallen off and she had actually been showing an emotion. It was new for her in front of so many people.

I knew for her this was a huge change for her, and from here will be a new challenge from where her life will go with her social life will go. I do hope that it will involve coming with me to the Host club.

Kyoya's phone started ringing and when he answered it he turned pale. Lya got up and stretched, the show was still going so the others were watching.

"Song-senpai, I just recieved a call that it is pouring rain outside at a road is closed and none of our drivers can get through." Kyoya said bowing.

"Ootori-san stop bowing, this is a house of...well homes. You don't bow. Relax. When you are here, if you must, call me by my name not by my last. Lya. As for rooms, I'm sure I can scrounge something up if ya'll don't mind sharing rooms. Twins, Ootori-san and Souh-san, Hani-san and Mori-san, Jeremy your on the couch cause Haruhi's in my room tonight. Does that work?" Lya asked

"Do we have to share beds?" Kyoya asked looking at Tamaki

"Nah I have some blow up beds that can go on cots. More comfortable then you'd think."

Before anyone said anything, Lya rushed off to who-knows-where and we went back on the couch, not really knowing what to do.

"Ly-chan's hair is so pretty, Je-chan. Why does she hide it?" Hani-senpai asked cutely.

When did he wake up?

Jeremy-san had a dark look cross his face, "Her hair colour ain't natural, along wit 'er eye colour. She is actually stunningly beautiful and a lot of people either are threatened or jealous of 'er. To hide it means ta not git hurt anymore." He said and smiled sadly.

Lya came up and escorted group by group to their room first their twins, then Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai, and finally Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai. She set up a bed on the couch for Jeremy-san. Like a full out bed.

Later that night she confessed she found out earlier about the others and just in case something happened she prepared and so everyone got something special for their room.

Kyoya-senpai got the bed because he was by all the plugs for his gadgets and he got ear plugs and got to sleep in for how ever long he wanted.  
Tamaki-senpai got a bear that looked just like his and had to sleep on the cot, blow up matress combo but was happy for the experience.  
Hikaru got to sleep with his brother and they are able to use any of the old owners designing supplies while here.  
Kaoru got to sleep with his brother and they are able to use are of the old owners designing supplies while here.  
Hani-senpai got a bed filled with stuffed animals  
Mori-senpai got stuck with the other cot mattress combo but Lya made them enough to make them like a bed for him and said they were the most comfortable ones.

I think she really likes Mori-senpai...


	17. Chapter 17

**(Author's Note: This will be a Takashi who is acting tired like, but I guess it works in a dream state. And again this is based off of the song Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup (they only covered it), I kinda just saw this play out in my head and saw it be a good chapter so please tell me what you think. Italics will be thoughts. I really hope you guys like it. It's a different side to both characters. In only the dream states of course. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with the story and reviewing and loving the story even through the slow and crappy chapters. I love you guys so so so so much!)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Third Person: Dream:**

Takashi Morinozuka walked through the forest with his wolfish tail swinging behind him, his wolfish ears perking at the sounds around him. The animals in the forest still came around him. Always the animal attractor. He stopped though, he had heard a noise, a knew noise. Then he saw her. Little Red.

Her dark wash skinny jeans, black skin tight tank top, cowboy boots, and red cloak. Not your typical story book Red, but I think she'll do in this case, especially for this wolf. Her apple red hair caught in the moonlight that shown in between the tree leaves. Her eyes, every time he blinked switched colour. Blue, green, yellow, brown, black, hazel, orange, grey, red, and finally purple. That was the colour it settled on as well.

_It suits her the best. Hey Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good, you're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

Takashi walked up to the shorter girl and grumbled out, ignoring the thoughts, "Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think even big girls should go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone."

Takashi bent down to the small girls level and looked her in the eyes, his concern for her was overwhelming. He just met her and yet he felt strangly attached to her. It was odd.

"What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that wolves mad. So, just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a way. What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So, until you get to Grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe."

Little Red Lya blushed from the things the wolf was saying. She knew he meant something different, but still it was the idea of it.

"I am not going to my grandmother's home. I am going to my comfort zone; I go there all the time." She said smirking

Hours went by and they walked along the dark trail with the animals making their noises, the moon's beam shinning down on them and yet some how in the time they walked Takashi had found himself falling for the appled coloured girl.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, 'til I'm sure that you've been shown that I can trusted walking with you alone. Littled Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't. What a big heart I have, the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, even big wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side, and maybe you'll see things my way before we get to you're secret place. Hey Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

Finally they came to the secret place. It was an opening in the forest with a waterfall. You could see the full moon and all the stars from in that one little circle. It was absolutly a wonderous sight to behold. Takashi turned to looked at Little Red but she was stepping toward the water.

Takashi ran forward and grabbed her hand, he wasn't sure of the reason be he knew there was something dangerous close by. Little Red Lya grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her height. Their lips were centimeters apart, breaths mingling togethers, they were so close and yet so far. His eyes drifted closed waiting.

"You're everything that a Little Red could ever want." She sang against his lips, and then she was gone.

**Takashi Morinozuka: Reality:**

_What they hell did I just dream about?_

I opened my eyes and peaked around the room, remembering the events of the night before. We were all staying in Lya Song's house and a song was playing in the bathroom next to mine.

"Listen to me  
Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
God walking in these spooky old woods alone"

A girls voice sang it. It must be Lya. She must have been singing it all this time. So that was the cause of the dream. I rolled over and over hoping to get back to sleep, hoping that I could dream of somthing other than that other dream or have something else on the brain. Why her? Why brain, Why? Huffing in defeat, I slid off the make shift bed and stumbled into the kitched where I found Lya and Haruhi, the only two awake. I could look at Lya.

They were sitting at a tall island table with some coffee and I sat with them, there were only four chairs, nothing was said but it was comfortable.

"What time is it?" I asked

"7:30" Haruhi answered and Lya nodded in response.

"Would you like something?" She asked quietly.

"No, I am usually an early riser, but I had an unusual dream and now I want to go back to sleep but it doesn't seem possible." Oh crap now I'm talkative. Not a good sign. I need to go soon.

Lya got up and quickly glided around the kitchen, I never saw what she mixed, but when she was down she se the dring down in front of me and watched me a moment.

"It's an old family recipe I memorized. It will make you tired like chamomile tea but it won't give you any dreams, I've tried it." She said.

She got up after flashing a quick small smile and glided once again out the back door. Once the cup was gone, I felt the effects kick in and I was feeling tired. I retired back into my room and once my head hit the pillow, I heard the song for the last time that day and fell asleep with no dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Third Person:**

"Is this a dream?" Haruhi asked

"This is Japan, there aren't supposed to be any tropics here." Lya said, not really hearing Haruhi.

Popping out of nowhere, Tamaki patted Haruhi's shoulder and marveled, "Look, Haruhi, there are birds from the south tropics here."

"Um.. ya hi. I'm here too..." Lya remarked irritably.

"Pretty, aren't they? I wonder what kind of birds they're called." He said thoughtfully.

"And ignored." Lya muttered

"Where's the exit, again?" Haruhi asked and peaked at Lya, only to be shrugged at.

Tamaki disappeared and then reappeared in a chair behind us with a drink in his hand, "Spending time, taking it easy like this, is important for us to refine our round-the-clock beauty."

"I don't care to spend time in such pointless activities, so can I go?" Haruhi inquired bluntly.

"Ya I had work today, and I have things to do at home. I still have to finish unpacking." Lya whined to unhearing ears.

"I want to study and I have laundry to do. Where is this place anyway?" Haruhi asked

**Flashback:**

At Ouran, just a little earlier, Haruhi was just captured by the twins. Lya was just getting out of the school and on her way to her own vehicle to go to work, when she was captured as well. They were both raced in front of a limo where the window rolled down to Tamaki dressed in a lay and sunglasses.

_What fresh hell is this? _Lya thought.

"All right, take them in." He said demanding

"Roger." All four of the boys said

Then they were swept away and taken into another limo, where they again found Tamaki. Lya put a stop when she saw limo, she wanted to drive in her car, she wouldn't leave her baby. Lya, Haruhi, Mitsukini, and Takashi took Lya's car and followed behind the limo. As Lya drove, she occasionally glanced in her rear view mirror to see Haruhi studying, and Mitsukini sleeping soundly. Takashi had taken the passenger seat after every other seat was taken.

Takashi stared out the window, he knew if he didn't keep his attention on something else, it would just go to the girl next to him. He wasn't sure what captivated him about her, she was just so interesting. He shifted his gaze to the window once again, watching the trees turn into cities among cities. He was captivated by his own thoughts when a sudden groan startled everyone.

"What the?" Lya questioned.

A head popped up from the open trunk and peaked at the passengers inside. Jeremy, the intruder, paled when he saw Lya glaring at him from the rearview mirror. Making a little 'Eep' he flopped back down.

"What the hell are you doing in the trunk and on this trip?" She growled out.

"I was curious." He merely said.

Lya huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the road. Takashi and Haruhi just watched awkwardly, they still didn't know how to deal with the irritable Lya. They knew she loved Jeremy like a brother, but she was always irritated with him. Haruhi watched as she glanced in the rearview mirror and slightly smiled.

**End Flashback:**

And now here the girls stand, at an Ootori theme park, "Tropical Aqua Garden," as said by Kyoya Ootori.

"But Kyoya-senpai, didn't you say that your family ran a hospital, or did some kind of medical therapy work?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought it was a police thing..." Lya murmured.

Kyoya just stared at Lya, surprised she said something. Lya blushed and brought her sleeve up to her; she wore flared jeans and a black long-sleeved flared shirt. Lya didn't want to scare them with her scars.

"Well, it's a diversified enterprise, that does lots of things, but you could say that this is related to therapy. There are many who suffer from stress, or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park, to help treat those people. The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others." Kyoya boasted, the air around him started sparkling.

"_Bullshit._" Both girls thought together

"It doesn't open until next month, but the host club has it reserved today on a special advance invitation." Kyoya finished.

Tamaki went on with his little monologue, but still being affectively ignored. The girls were talking amongst themselves as the others continued there horseplay.

**Lya:**

"Haru-chan, Ly-chan! Want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" Mitsukini said popping up in various places around us.

_How can someone so adorable be older than me?_

"Um... sure, the coconut juice." Haruhi said.

"I'm alright." I said off-handedly.

I hadn't eaten in a while, it's been about a day or so; I don't really eat that much, no set schedule or anything. I eat when I get hungry which really doesn't happen all that often, I get so busy at work and with school going on it gets a little hectic.

"Okay!" He yelled and ran away.

Haruhi chuckled and smiled so motherly, it was a fitting site for her, I was almost jealous. A bird chirped behind us, we turned and saw what looked like a green parrot fly over the trees, but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the man who was watching the bird. What am I gonna do? It is driving me insane to even fathom that I had a crush on someone again. I attract the lunatics! You would think I would learn! I couldn't like him, I couldn't like anyone, I'm too...scared.

That stopped me in my train of thought. I. Was. Scared. I guess I had never admitted it.

I was pulled out of my reverie but grey eyes that stared straight at me and Haruhi. Those storm grey eyes, I couldn't look at them for to long, I felt the heat rush to my face so I turned quickly.

Time passed and I had my feet in the pool, Takashi had just gotten out to take a break, and Mitsukini was just wading in the pool in front of me. I pulled the slipping pant leg up, and chuckled at the memory of it all. Haruhi and I were dragged by the mischievous twins into the hands of scary twins. Then dragged into the changing room that was filled with various swimsuits.

They looked at me like a pack of hungry wolves at fresh meat. They took Haruhi first, I could hear their conversation from the next room, and I could hear the nose bleed from Tamaki. He was having so much fun with this. I looked at the racks of swimsuits and tried to save myself from the conversation. While looking the twins snuck in behind me.

"Don't think about stripping me down, anyway none of the tops will fit me." I said sighing.

I had to have the weirdest figure ever.

"Don't worry mistress, we'll find something for you." They said together, their eyes gleaming.

It worried me.

What type of bathing suit would you like?" They asked together

"Doesn't matter." I said boredly

They sighed and started whispering to each other, and would look at me every once in a while. They finally decided on something, and I knew that by the smiles on their faces. They came toward me with tape measures, in shock I stepped back. I wanted to run. They pounced like cougars and started taking measurements. Then ran away into the back. I didn't see them for a few minutes when they came back out. They held in their hands a string bikini, it was awesome in my oppinion.

It was camoflauge, the top anyway with black straps; the bottoms were black with camoflauge strings coming off the bottoms and the strings holding the bottoms together were comoflauge as well. It was amazing. I stepped out and quickly slipped a black shirt on and some jeans.

...

I kicked the water with my feet and just sat there, I had so much to do when I got home. Looking around I saw Tamaki and the twins having a water gun fight, it was niceuntil Tamaki did a side ways shot and then proceeded to slip on a banana peel and flew into a totum pole; the pole's eyes turned red and then all hell broke loose.

I heard it, the giant wave that was coming right for him, Mitsukini. I couldn't let him get hurt, he was to precious to the club. I figure, even if I get hurt, it won't be as bad, I'll be fine. I always am. I reached out my hand and Mitsukini reached back, I grabbed a hold of the out stretched hand and pulled with all of my might. With enough momentum I pulled him out but ended up pilling myself in the wave of the current.

I didn't hear my name being shouted, all I heard was water, I crashed against the bottom the the pool and smacked my face as I tumbled. It hurt, but it was alright, Mitsukini didn't have to suffer through this.

I rode on, occasionally getting hit by the tumbles I took, and soon I was out of the monsterous ride. I got up slowly, A bit bruised but held well enough together, though I may have cracked a rib or two, I would make it though. I walked a little ways when it started raining, thankfully, I loved the rain, but there were giant leaves near by and so I took shelter under them. When the rain cleared I figured I would head back up with the stream, it would lead me back and then I would meet back with the others if they hadn't left.

Time went on and soon I heard voices, though they sounded official, like officers. I peaked through the bushes and found Haruhi being carried by Takashi,a nd Mitsukini on the otherside of him, they were surrounded.

Before I could react one of the men grabbed Haruhi forcfully. I grabbed the nearest rock and was about to throw it when Takashi knocked him out. The man went flying into the bushes a few feet away.

"The man is resisting. Ready to fire warning shots."

I had to do something, I would not let anything happen to them. I found a vine close to me and grabbed hold, this would be one hell of a trip. I swung silently and swung around any obstacles, I would not lose. I swung out and let go at the right moment and kicked a soldier straight in the face. That gave Mitsukini enough time to kick the rest of their asses.

I stood there, but I started feeling dizzy; I think I lost to much blood, plus with not eating it didn't help. I swayed a bit but held myself together. No need to worry the others.

"Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no." Mitsukini said all cute like.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as the others followed behind him, "I was so worried about you." His prince act popping out.

"Lya! Lya are you alright?" Jeremy asked running for me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked sarcastically.

Then it hit me. And apparently it showed.

"Lya!" Haruhi screamed and ran for me.

I stumbled and swayed, then I lost all balance, Haruhi caught me though. She's such a good girl.

"Lya! Can you hear me?" Jeremy screamed right in my ear.

"If you don't stop yelling I will make sure you will never be able to hear again. " I said calmly, looking at the club I tried to smile as I said, "It seems when I am with you guys I always get hurt."

Haruhi and Jeremy had me propped up against a tree, the last thing I remember before passing out was one of the soldier guys yelling something.

"That's a McSweeny!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Haruhi:**

"Of course Lya is a McSweeny. She was adopted by them." I stated calmly enough.

"No. I mean this girl is the biological heir to the McSweeny Enterprise. This girl is the lost daughter of Yakoto McSweeny. Her name isn't Lya, well not really. Anise Lyana McSweeny, that is her name, she was called the Little Apple. It was even in the papers when she was lost, 'Little Apple of McSweeny Industries Missing'."

No one said anything for a moment, I mean what could you say? Lya wasn't Lya? That's propostous!

"But Ly-chan is from America. She isn't from Japan." Hani-senpai said cutely

"Yet she is Japanese, not fully, but it's there. She is three quarters Japanese, but that quarter, the Irish, seemed to be the dominant gene. Her mother and her went to America and they never came back. There was a whole investigation when Yakoto took life insurance out on Anise..er Lya. When they couldn't find you, they constituted her as dead, he was awarded a big payout. They never caught him."

"But...Lya and this Anise girl, they are not the same. I mean they can't be. Besides why would Lya be in Japan now? How would the grandparents know it was their Ly...Anise?" I said as I tried to think these things through.

I mean I know Lya...Anise? I don't know how she would take it...probably not well.

"I don't know the reasons for their...well reasons. All I know is that they did heavy research on the girl and found that her abnormal features met up with Miss Anise." The private officer said.

"Why are you so keen on knowing all these details?" Kyoya-senpai asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Before I worked as a private officer I was a detective for the police station near here. It was my case and is still known as a cold case, an eighteen year cold case. I always figured it was Yakoto's wife who did away with the girls, she was so cold and mean during the interview, she could even put a serial killer to shame. When no evidence was brought to light, I had to move on to different cases but I always wondered what happened." The officer said.

"_So Yakoto was married_?" The twins asked together

"He was. It was said that he fell in love, that was a lie of course, he had just knocked a random girl up. His wife was pissed and almost separated him, but loved his money to much."

We were at the cars by now and Jeremy was settling Lya in the back seat, she was still bleeding and we got here as fast as we could. Mori-senpai ended up driving the car once again, Jeremy sat in the back with Lya's head on his lap, I was sitting up front and Hani-senpai and the others were in the limo driving behind us.

Soon we were coming up to her house and I quickly unlocked the house. Kyoya-senapi shuffled us into the living room, by this time the bleeding finally stopped, and when we laid her on the couch.

**Lya:**

When I awoke I felt like shit; my body was tense and sore all over. I feel like I got ran over by a semi truck. I tried to sit up and just flopped back on what felt like a couch and moaned in pain. God this felt familiar.

"Ly-chan! I'm sorry!" Mitsukini wailed as he flung to my side.

I had to smile, and pat his head, it hurt but that's alright. The others swarmed around me, it was quite unnerving.

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Are you in pain? Can you talk?" Jeremy started sprouting questions at me.

"Yes, sore, eh, yes."

Jeremy sweat dropped and just stepped away. Kyoya sat on the couch right next to her and started looking over her wounds, I couldn't help but flinch. This guy he was always so cold, he had to hate me, and now he was touching me? That's weird. Kyoya looked down at me curiously but still went on with what he was doing.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Kyoya asked gently.

"I remember I tried to save Mits...er Hani, but I ended up in his place ultimately." It took me a second but I finally replied, I was taken back by the nice in his voice.

"Anything else?" He proded

"No...I don't remember... anything except you guys talking but then I woke up again and I was here." I said, my head was hurting, I held it in my hands but it didn't make it better.

"It's alright Lya." Jeremy said sitting down and putting my head on his lap.

The others looked at each other, I didn't think they knew I saw but I did, and I grew curious.

"What? What were you guys talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." They all said to quickly.

I stood up and pushed Jeremy away when he tried to pull me down again. They were hiding something from me and not something that was good.

"Ya'll are lyin." My voice was shaking and the accent was coming back. I was scared.

"Lya it's alright. Calm down darlin," Jeremy said and stood up by me.

"What were you guys talking about when I was asleep?" I asked again

Everyone grew quiet and stared at the floor, they were never gonna tell me what they were talking about or what had happend. I grew aggitated, like a caged animal and without thinking I picked up my things and ran out the door, I ignored the yells behind me and hopped in my car and drove, I didn't know where I was going but I knew if I didn't leave at that moment, I knew I was gonna snap, and I would not.

I drove and drove, but when I came to a stop sign where I could turn left or right, I turned right out of pure habit. I drove to my grandparents house, but I was shocked to see the kitchen light on and four sillouttes in the window. I got out of the car quietly and walked right in the house. I thought it would be two of the hired ninjas chatting with them about there work.

When I walked in I got the shock of my life.


End file.
